Dog Days
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: 'Imagine a witch turning Dean into a dog and him being really affectionate towards you and sleeping in your bed by the spell wears off in the middle of the night and you wake up cuddling with Dean.' as found on supernaturalimagines on tumblr


_**Word Count:** 5480 words_

_**Warnings:** Swearing (so what else is new)_

_**Summary:** 'Imagine a witch turning Dean into a dog and him being really affectionate towards you and sleeping in your bed by the spell wears off in the middle of the night and you wake up cuddling with Dean.' as found on supernaturalimagines_

_**AN:** I know, the title is soooo original. I really wanted to do this one for a long time, even before it became an imagine on the blog. So here it is! And I was planning on posting this later, but with all the negative things happening in the fandom, I decided that we all needed something fluffy to help us out, right?_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural_

* * *

><p><strong>Dog Days<strong>

She and Sam were walking back to the motel after researching about what they were dealing with for this case they had picked up. Dean had run off in the beginning, saying something about checking out the diner and bringing them back some lunch. She had let him go off, knowing that he would leave sooner or later. He was never really able to sit still for any extended amount of time. She and the younger Winchester had stayed at the library for a while, looking up information and waiting for Dean to return. But he never did.

This wasn't odd for Dean. Sometimes he'd go someplace - a bar or a diner, for instance - and lose track of time when he was alone with some unknown girl. She hated the fact that Dean did this, but she came to tolerate it since she knew she couldn't change who he was. And because she had a little-but-actually-very-large crush on the older brother for what seems like forever. But she knew that he'd never feel the same way about her, not in her wildest dreams.

And if Sam knew anything of it, he thankfully hasn't mentioned it.

Enough about her feelings, though. As she was saying, she and Sam were walking to the motel when she noticed something following them. She told Sam to stop and then looked behind her to see what it was.

Following the two hunters was a dog. A German Shepherd was trotting up to them, slightly wagging its tail as it caught up with them.

She gave Sam a look before crouching down and petting the large dog as she searched for a collar.

"Looks like it's a stray." She announce as she scratched the dog behind the ears. The dog gave her an odd look before closing its eyes and revelling in the satisfying feeling of her hands' administrations. "Who's your owner, big guy, huh?" She smiled when the dog moved closer to her and wagged his tail fervently.

"Come on." Sam said as he pulled her up from her crouch and away from the dog. "We need to get back. It's getting late." She followed Sam down the sidewalk and the dog followed her.

She looked back at the German Shepherd. "You can't come with us, bud. Dean would freak." At the mention of the older brother, the dog's ears perked up to attention. He barked and trotted past her to Sam.

Sam took one glance at the dog and then looked back at her, a smile on his face. "You're right. Dean will freak." Sam said as the two - and the dog - made their way to the motel. "But he'll just have to deal with it, I guess." He resolved as he watched the dog scamper in pace with them.

The group reached the parking lot and saw that the Impala was nowhere in sight. Dean wasn't back yet. She sighed as she followed Sam into the brothers' motel room, the dog right on her heels.

She plopped down on one of the beds and the dog jumped up with her. "Dean'll be fine." The younger Winchester reassured her. "You know how he is." He took a seat at the small table and opened his laptop, continuing with some research.

"I know." She replied as she stroked the dog's back. He rolled onto his back and whined for her to pet his stomach. She obliged and could have sworn that the dog smiled at her before he stuck his tongue out to the side of his open mouth.

"You are just the cutest thing I have ever seen." She cooed as the dog wiggled under her hand. She giggled at the questioning noise he made and the almost offended look he exhibited. Sam saw it too and chuckled before turning back to his laptop screen.

Pretty soon the dog fell asleep, bored with the two hunters' lack of attention for him.

"So, you and Dean, huh?" Sam asked.

"What?" She almost choked on the air she was inhaling.

"C'mon." She looked at him, confused.

"There's nothing to talk about." She looked down at the book in her lap.

"Really?" He asked, dubious.

"Really." She confirmed, glancing up at him before looking down at her book again.

"Wow, I just assumed-"

"I don't really want to talk about this, Sam." She interrupted, hoping they would go back to before he started this stupid conversation in the first place.

She heard him typing away again and thought that he had dropped it. Then she heard it. "But you two are always with each other."

"That doesn't mean anything." She dismissed.

"But-"

"Do you really want to talk about this, Sam?" She asked, closing her book and finally looking up at the younger Winchester. She could have sworn that she saw the dog's ears perk up, but when she looked at the animal, his eyes were closed.

"Yeah, actually. I do." Sam met her gaze, challenging her to back down. "What is going on with you two?"

"Nothing." She deadpanned.

"Why don't you change it then?"

"Because." Was all she said.

"Because..." Sam wanted her to elaborate.

"Because it would never work out." She explained, really not wanting to do this with Sam right now. Or anyone. Ever.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because why would he want to be with someone like me?" She answered, finally getting to the point.

"And what is someone like you?" Did he enjoy doing this to her?

"Someone who's not like all the other girls he's been with." She spread her arms out as if she could account Dean's multiple flings with her wingspan. "And I don't mean that like in all those romantic comedies on Lifetime or the Hallmark Channel where the girls 'who aren't like other girls' are better, 'cause I'm not.

"Why would would he want a relationship with someone like me," She pointed to herself. "When he could be with some hot chick who likes to have fun and doesn't know about all the shit we deal with everyday. Ignorance is and has always been bliss, Sam."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "You know it's true. He's probably out there right now. Talking up some girl that he's gonna end up leaving in the morning before she wakes up." She finally realized something. She glanced at the sleeping dog. "And I don't want that. I don't want to be one of those nameless girls who have to wake up alone." She looked up into Sam's eyes and finished, "That's why I haven't tried to change it."

"But Dean cares about you." The younger Winchester pushed further. "It just can't be completely platonic between the two of you."

"It has to be. I know that he cares for the people close to him and I don't want to ruin what we have now with my own stupid feelings." Sam gave her a sympathetic look but she ignored it, choosing to open her book up and pick up where she left off instead. Sam, thankfully, dropped the subject and returned to his own research.

* * *

><p>It was after midnight and Dean still wasn't back from wherever the hell he was.<p>

She and Sam had called it a night and she was in her room, getting ready for bed when she heard something scratch on the motel room's door. She walked over to the door and opened it to find Sam with the dog in front of him. He padded into the room and Sam gave her a sheepish look before saying, "He didn't want to stay in my room."

"It's alright." She reassured. "I've got him." Sam smiled and thanked her before returning to his room.

She closed the door and looked back to find the dog on her bed. She smiled and rolled her eyes before returning to the bathroom to finish her nightly routines. She showered and changed for bed, dressing herself in nothing but a pair of cotton briefs and one of Dean's black t-shirts that she had stolen. She was doing laundry one day and discovered that she didn't have any more clothes to sleep in - since a fair amount of her clothes were slashed through on various hunts - and he had plenty of them. So she took a couple. He hadn't talked to her about the shirts, so he must not have missed them that much.

She walked out of the small bathroom and noticed that the dog was at attention, staring straight at her.

"What?" She looked down at herself. The shirt was pretty large on her - in actuality, her smaller frame was drowning in the oversized t-shirt. "This will be our little secret. Alright, bud?" She got a short but loud bark in return and assumed that he was agreeing with her.

She walked up to the side of the bed and tried to shoo him off the comforter. It didn't work well. He just gave her an odd look that said, '_You think that's really gonna work, sweetheart?_' but he did scoot over so that she could slip under the covers.

She was about to turn off the bedside light when the dog jumped over her body and snuggled into her chest, pushing his nose into the palm of her hand and licking it. She scratched the dog behind his ears before the room turned dark. She pulled the comforter up further and the large dog burrowed himself deeper.

She laughed before closing her eyes and falling asleep after bidding the dog goodnight - which was foolish, since the dog shouldn't be able to understand what she was saying at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up to something panting on top of her. She opened her eyes to discover the large German Shepherd lying down on her stomach, looking up at her face from where his head was positioned on her chest with a pair of the cutest puppy dog eyes she has ever seen - they could have given Sam a run for his money, in all honesty.<p>

"What could you possibly want at-" She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "- five thirty in the fucking morning?" She looked back at the dog, who just intensified his puppy eyes.

She raised one eyebrow before giving in. "Fine." The dog jumped gleefully off of her and she got out of the small bed. Not really prepared for the rest of the day, she just slipped into a pair of jeans and put on her boots. "Sam's probably still on his run, yet." She walked over to the table and wrote a note for the younger Winchester. "So, we'll leave this for him."

The dog barked happily when she finally got to the room's door. She slipped the paper under the door to the brother's room and looked around the parking lot for any signs of the Impala. It still wasn't there. Where the fucking hell could Dean Winchester possibly be? The canine seemed to understand her change in mood and trotted up to her, barking as if telling her that it would be alright and that Dean would be back. She smiled down at the dog as she began to walk, her companion at her side.

No impala meant that she'd have to 'borrow' a car - at least until Dean got back. So the two walked about a block before she found what looked like to be an abandoned car. She quickly looked around to make sure that no one was watching and, being satisfied, she strolled up to the car, jimmied the lock, and slid into the driver's seat. Her hands fiddled under the steering wheel before they caught purchase on the necessary wires. Within a few tries, she was able to get the car started.

"Get in, bud." She requested as she opened the passenger seat. The dog jumped in and like that, the two were off to the nearest diner.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the she was driving back to the motel in the 'borrowed' car, boxes of breakfast for her, Sam, and the dog in the back seat so the animal mentioned couldn't get to the food. Dean still wasn't back, but she was too hungry to care about wherever the charismatic Winchester was at the moment.<p>

She walked into her room with the boxes of food in her arms, the dog following closely behind. She sat down at her table and opened one of the boxes, digging into the breakfast food. The dog whimpered up at her and she rolled her eyes before dropping one of the other boxes on the tile flooring.

"I will literally drop kick you out of this room if you make a mess, got it?" She asked, as if the dog would understand, much less answer her back. But the dog looked up at her with an expression like _'Do you really think I'd make a mess?_' and then dug into the scrambled eggs and bacon as if his life was depending on it. She laughed out loud before turning back to her own breakfast, earning a sharp glance from the German Shepherd.

Soon, she heard Sam knocking on her door. "So get this." The younger Winchester started after she let him in and gave him his own box of organic eggs and turkey bacon - the healthy stuff that grossed both her and Dean out. "I did the research last night and - well, we're hunting a witch."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, I'm not."

"So, what do we do?" She asked, regretting it when Sam gave her a mild bitch face.

"Kill her." He told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Without Dean?" The dog raised his head suddenly from the now empty box and she scratched behind his ears affectionately.

"Gonna have to." Sam answered simply. She didn't like it, but the older Winchester was a no-show and they had to get this done.

"Alright. Do we know where this witch is?" She asked as she finished her eggs.

"I've got her address right here." He pulled out a piece of paper with something scribbled down in his sloppy handwriting.

"Give me half an hour and then we'll get this bitch, okay?"

"Alright." Sam threw away his empty box along with hers and the dog's after he got up from the uncomfortable wooden chair. "Are we taking the dog with?"

"I don't trust him alone in my room, Sam. So yeah, we'll take him with and leave him in the car." She got up and walked him to the door.

"What car?" He stopped in the doorway and asked her.

"The one I borrowed this morning." She answered, shrugging nonchalantly at the younger Winchester. He chucked and mumbled something under his breath that she didn't catch before walking over to his room.

* * *

><p>As promised, the three were in the borrowed car half an hour later, on their way to the address that Sam had found. The dog didn't really like sitting in the back, but it wasn't like he could sit up in the front. And what kind of person would she be in she let a dog that wasn't technically hers sit in the passenger seat, forcing Sam to sit in the back?<p>

They arrived at the apartment building and she noticed a black Impala parked in the parking lot of a bar across the street, the one place that the victims all had in common. The dog went wild from the back seat as they passed the bar, barking and jumping up to the window. She found it odd that the witch's address was so close to the bar. And she didn't like to believe in coincidences.

She and Sam packed everything they would need into either their jackets or the waistbands of their jeans. The two left the dog in the front seat of the car, and the German Shepherd wasn't very happy about it.

"We'll be back, bud." She reassured him, smiling into it's weirdly familiar face before she followed Sam into the building. The two found the witch's room and quickly picked the lock, entering the apartment and coming face to face with who they suspected as the witch herself.

"Well, well, well." Her voice lilted. "More hunters."

"What do you mean?"

"Another one with pretty eyes figured me out last night. Let's just say that his bark was bigger than his bite." She felt something brush past her calf. She looked down to see the dog down at her side. "And there he is."

"You're bluffing." Sam said, his hardened gaze set on the witch. The witch had to be lying. That dog could not be Dean. He just couldn't be. Dean wouldn't be so stupid as to try to take on a witch on his own, would he?

"Try me." The witch smirked. "What was his name? Dean?" Someone snarled, she wasn't sure if it was her or the dog. "Yeah, I think it was." Next thing she and Sam knew, the dog - Dean - was lying on the floor, his ears pointed down and painful noises emitting from him.

"Stop it." Sam demanded. Neither of the hunters could tear their eyes away from their suffering friend.

"Let me go and I won't end his pathetic life." The witch bargained, Dean whimpering in pain as he laid on the carpeted flooring.

She broke after another whimper. "Okay." She agreed. "Just stop." And like that, the witch disappeared into thin air. Dean had stopped whimpering, and he was slowly getting up off the floor. After making sure that he was okay, the three of them walked out to the borrowed car. The drive back to the motel was silent and solemn with each hunter's minds filled with thoughts pertaining to Dean and their current dilemma.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She announced, pacing back and forth in her room. Dean was watching her moving back and forth, his eyes never leaving her.<p>

"You have to admit that it makes sense." Sam supplied from where he was sitting in front of his laptop.

"You still have to be kidding me. A dog? What the hell did he do to get himself turned into a dog? Relentlessly hit on her?" She stopped and looked at Dean. "Actually, that's probably what happened, isn't it?" She asked sarcastically before returning her focus back on Sam. "So, what do we do now?"

"We'll have to find her and kill her, that's the only way the spell will be reversed." He shut the laptop and rested his hands behind his head. "I mean, I'll go gank this witch. You stay here with Dean."

"Why?"

"You need to stay here with Dean so he doesn't get into more trouble." The younger Winchester explained.

"But-" She started.

"No buts about this." Sam interrupted her. "It will be no good if Dean runs off after some poodle or something."

"You're right." She sighed. "I hate it, but you're right." She looked down at Dean who was glancing between the two humans, as if unsure which one to focus on. To ease his anxiety, she sat down next to him and scratched down his back. He leaned into her touch and she smiled, not noticing the other Winchester smiling at the two.

Sam checked the time on the wall clock. "I'm going to get the Impala and find this witch." He rose out of the chair and headed for the door, leaving her alone in the motel room with a now-dog Dean.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Was all she said before she opened her own laptop and tried to keep herself busy. But Dean wasn't having any one that. He nudged into her side a couple times before she closed the screen. She looked at him and he jumped off the bed, trotting over to the bathroom door. She understood instantly what was going on.

She left the bed and opened the door for Dean. "You can go outside for that." She pointed so some nearby trees. Dean growled at her before bolting outside. "And if I find you humping some poor innocent poodle, I will neuter you myself!" Some bystander walking down the path looked at the hunter with widened eyes and she waved awkwardly before shutting the door and going back to the bed.

Minutes later she heard a scratching at the door added with a whining noise. She rolled her eyes before opening the door for the damn dog. He plopped down on the bed again and started to roll around on top of the comforter, probably looking to play.

"Really? Now?" She asked, slumping over to the bed. She wondered what he'd play with. She didn't have any tennis balls and there was absolutely no way that he was going to go near her shoes.

She remembered something she used to do when she had a small dog of her own. Some dogs just went crazy when handed an ice cube. Dean followed her into the small kitchenette as she opened the freezer door and pulled out a single ice cube. She let it drop on the ground and watched and Dean nudged it with his large nose. It moved a little and he chased it, nudging it further around the tile flooring.

Convinced that the ice cube should keep the German Shepherd busy for a while, she strode over to the bed and turned on the out of date television set. She surfed through the channels, hoping to find something that wasn't a soap opera or a pay-per-view porno. She stopped on a rerun of 'Family Feud' that had just begun and decided that it was better than nothing.

Soon enough, she felt Dean curl up against her side, laying his head on her thigh. His snout nuzzled into her hand and she started to pet the dog accordingly, getting a few appraising noises in return.

That was how to two of them spent their day, watching reruns of family game shows and waiting for Sam to return or for Dean to change back - whichever came first.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Dean jumped off the bed and trotted up to the room door. She followed him and opened the door up to a triumphant Sam Winchester.<p>

"I got her." He strode into the room. "So that means-" He cut himself off, looking at a very dog shaped Dean. "Dean is still a dog." He sighed and slumped forwards a little. His good mood was clearly dejected.

She glanced down at Dean as Sam sat down in one of the chairs at the small kitchenette table, putting his head in his hands.

She stalked over to her bed. Dean jumped up after her and nuzzled into her open hand, prompting her to scratch behind his pointed ears.

"What do we do now?" She asked, albeit mostly to herself.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." Sam decided, getting out of his seat. "I'm going to get something to eat. What do you want?" The younger Winchester asked as he opened to door.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me, Sam." She was still looking down at Dean.

"We'll change him back. Don't worry." She glanced up at his reassuring face before he left the room.

She heard the Impala engine roar to life and let out a sigh of her own. "I'm so sorry, Dean." He only whined at her - she hoped it was sympathy.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after healthy food from the nearby diner - why on Earth had she let Sam choose was to get for the two of them? - Sam had left her room for the night, promising to wake her up early the next morning to get a head start on more research to get Dean back to normal.<p>

She took her shower and put on the t shirt again before opening the bathroom door and crawling onto the bed, tired from the emotional rollercoaster of the say. Dean was already laying down - in the middle again - so she tried to nudge him aside and she moved under the comforter. He got up and walked around in a circle a few times before snuggling up to her side, a lot like the night before.

"We are not doing this tonight, Dean." She protested, but the dog only burrowed himself further into her side. He gave her another set of puppy eyes and she could literally feel her resolve crumbling like pie crust. "Fine." She conceded. "But there will be minimum to no pawing. And I swear to God Almighty if you drool all over me-" And then he licked along the side of her cheek and she let out a small screech of surprise before pushing the dog slightly. He moved back to her side and she could have sworn that he was smiling at her.

She turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the covers further up her body. Dean nuzzled himself closer to her and she smiled before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to something on top of her - again. She had no idea just how huge this fucking dog was.<p>

Hoping that she could just shoo him away and get back to sleep with minimal work, she tried to push him off of her - but was met with a noise that sounded too much like a familiar manly - and human - moan.

She slowing opened her eyes, not really wanting to figure out what was going on at only-God-knows-what o'clock. The first thing she saw was a head of hair - human hair - sticking out from under the comforter. Upon further analysis, she realized that Dean - human Dean - was lying on top of her and still under the covers.

She then realized that he was naked under the yellow blanket - like very naked. Like the only thing keeping both of them from being completely bare under this godforsaken comforter was her sleep wear - which she momentarily regretted putting on at all.

Okay, he needed to get some clothes on. And as soon as possible.

"Dean." She mumbled. Nothing but another moan. "Dean, you need to wake up." She let her fingers run through his short locks, hoping that the stimulation would rouse him awake. Nope. "Dean, wake up."

"No." Is all that he mumbled as he nuzzled further into her chest. Her cheeks turned bright red at what he was doing.

"Why not?" She was just able to squeak out.

He mumbled out something that sounded like, "-Closest I will ever get to touch you."

"Just open your eyes." She tried, really wanting to get this obviously awkward situation over and done with.

"-Won't see colors." Again with the mumbling.

"Dean, open your damn eyes and look at me." She watched as his eyes slowly opened. He looked up at her and his mouth opened in realization. He scanned the area around him and then glanced down at himself before smiling sheepishly up at her.

"I'm human," He started.

"Yeah."

"And on top of you," He added.

"Yep." She popped the 'p', waiting for it to sink in for him.

"And naked." He ended.

"Right again, Sherlock." She really hoped that he couldn't see her flushed face.

"This could only end a couple of ways," He commented, smirking down at her. She really did want to do this, but her brain told her that she definitely should not go down this road with Dean.

"Dean, get off of me."

"Why?" He asked, confused for some reason.

"Because I said so." Was all she could say. She didn't think that she could handle the emotional rollercoaster and eventual withdrawal that she'd have to go through if she went any farther with Dean.

Even though she wanted to. A lot.

Dean was quiet for a long moment and she internally dreaded what he might say to her.

"I would never let you wake up alone."

She paused. "You heard that?" She asked, embarrassed that he caught that little excerpt from the other night.

"I listen to everything you say, apple pie." He propped himself up on his elbows and pulled his face closer to hers, his legs brushing her equally bare skin as he pulled himself closer. "To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about being in this situation with you for a very very long time." He looked into her eyes with a sincere smile and she couldn't find any lie in his what he said.

She had wanted this for a long time, too.

"You meant to turn into a dog just so that you could sleep with me?" She asked, yet her straight face turned into a smile that matched his own.

"Semantics." He answered.

"If you lick me again,"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." And then his lips were on hers, soft and pliant against her lips. Her fingers found their way into his hair, trying to pull his face closer to hers. His body was crushing hers, but she didn't care. Not at all.

Everything was Dean. For all she knew. The whole room smelt like Dean - car oil, leather, and that unique part that she could and would never get enough of. The area felt like Dean, his hands crawling up her sides and the comforter slipping off the two. Hell, the place even sounded like Dean, with his low moans filling the air.

She didn't even hear the door open. "Should we get breakfast before-" She pulled away from Dean and looked over at Sam, whose mouth was as wide open as the doorway he was standing in. She tried to hastily pull her shirt down from where it had ridden up and Dean was trying to cover himself with the comforter. Poor Sam covered his eyes and turned around, walking back the same was he came in. "You know what. You really need to tell me that he's okay so that I don't walk in on things like this." And then he shut the door.

She laughed before looking back at the older Winchester. "So," She started. "Does this mean I get you all to myself."

"You bet." And then he kissed her again, resuming where the two left off..

* * *

><p>Sam walked into his motel room and sighed. "Finally." He breathed out before heading to the fridge and grabbing himself a bottle of water, preparing himself for the future ahead.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> So… this one has been in my drafts since the imagine was originally published and I just got around to going through it this past weekend. I just want everything to be perfect for my readers so I tend to take a lot of time contemplating over small things like whether I should add this or that - it kills me. That's probably why it's been taking me forever to get the next part of 'Tip Jars' up. As said before, I hope that this helped to cheer some the spn family members up during these troubling times that we are having at the moment. Thanks to all the people that have been sending me positive messages to check up on me - I really do appreciate it :)_

_Remember to Smile :)_

_~Becca_


End file.
